


I'm Not Jealous!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve is jealous, Tony Stark is a Flirt, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 35- “Bite me.”56- “I’m not jealous! its just…you’re mine!”





	I'm Not Jealous!

_35- “Bite me.”_

_56- “I’m not jealous! its just…you’re mine!”_

~~~~~~

Tony flits around the gala Pepper organized—an extravagant event, as per usual for Pepper’s style. His job is to go around and make nice with investors, something he’s extremely good at.

Right now he’s flirting with a woman who has definitely gone through menopause already. He needs her money; or well, he doesn’t, but Pepper insists he does. So he’s flirting and being very obvious about it.

Steve has been watching for almost 15 minutes. 15 long, long minutes. He wants to go over and drag Tony away, so he does.

“Oh, that’s just so funn- Hey!” Tony looks up at Steve, who’s grabbed his arm. “Steve, I’m a little busy right now.”

Steve huffs. “It’s important; Avengers stuff.” He mumbles.

Tony frowns. “I’m sorry Mrs. Young, I need to go.”

She giggles and waves him off. She might be a bit drunk. “Of course! I understand.” She goes to find Pepper.

Tony follows Steve away. “So what’s the- oof!” He closes his eyes as Steve crashes their mouths together in a hungry kiss. “Mm. What’s that for?”

Steve huffs. “You were getting so close to that woman…”

Tony smirks. “You don’t like me flirting to get investors? Are you _jealous_ of a little old lady, Cap?”

Steve blushes pink. “I’m not jealous! its just…you’re mine!” He says.

Tony’s smile softens, and he kisses him softly. “I am yours, Capsicle. Why don’t you mark me up, let everyone know?”

Steve gasps. “What?”

Tony smirks “Bite me. Give me a hickey. Right here.” He points to his neck. A place everyone will be able to see.

How could Steve turn that down?

~

Tony goes back out, smiling a bit more, walking with a bit more pep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
